


A Lyrical Love Story

by TheLunarSquad



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Agusta A109S Grand Helicopter, Boy Bands, F/M, M/M, ash gotta ketchum all, bop to the top, getcha' head in da game, gravy, gray has many names, jimmy dean© pork sausage, one true koi, the birth of the modern day fujoshi, yaoi yum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunarSquad/pseuds/TheLunarSquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu is the extremely hot and popular singer of the band Fairy Tail. Gray is just the lonely loser that no one cares for. Everyone loves Natsu, but when Natsu meets Gray, he finally finds someone he can't woo. Will love blossom? Or will it burn out? Read to find out! *Originally on ff.net*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lyrical Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies -Aristotle (BTW ARISTOTLE IS SUPER HOT, THAT PROMINENT CHIN AND WISPY HAIR. GAWDS SO ATTRACTIVE!)
> 
> Pairings- Gratsu, Zercy, Gale, Stingue  
> Band 1- Natsu (lead singer), Gajeel (guitarist), Lucy (drummer), Sting(pianist), Wendy (bass)  
> Band 2 - Gray (lead singer/ guitarist), Levy (keyboard), Zeref (bass), Rogue (drums)
> 
> Natsu:Omg minna-san time to start the story, I can't wait!  
> Sakura:Omg you need 20 million babies with Gray!  
> Gray: Omg no!  
> Sakura: Omg yes bitch btw I don't own Fairy Tail!  
> Natsu: Omg, of course she doesn’t. It is owned by the awesome Hiro Mashima!!!!!!  
> Sakura: Omg, haha lol. So anyways, this story is rated M for lots of stuff. NO FLAMES. DON’T LIKE, DON’T READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gray was an extremely hot young bishounen, who enjoyed to strip in his pastime. By this I mean he enjoyed chicken strips. He liked massaging them in his scalp as they were freshly roasted out of the oven. The feel of the breaded chicken over his hair brought him much bliss. He also was an exhibitionist.

But that was besides the point. Gray was the super hot leader singer of the super de duper popular, idol, boy band, singing ensemble GET’CHA HEAD IN THE GAME. It had already come out (of the closet) with the hit songs “GUREN NO YUMIYA” and “GOTTA GO FAST”. He was in the band with his best non-homo friend Zeref (aw, too bad Gray), his next onee-chan Levy, and this random chick, who turned out to be a guy, named Ragú®. I meant to say Raghoo, I mean Ragoo, err Rogue. Too bad he wasn’t actually a bland (meat-flavored) brand of pasta sauce that had commercials about kids listening in on their parents doing the dirty.

Gray was extra mad cause his band was in a BIG fight with the other shitty rival band, those ugly memers. This other band was led by the exact opposite of a ugly memer. It was the super HOT Natsu Dragneel and his band, BOP TO THE TOP. Their trademark songs were, “I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST”, and “ROLLING GIRL”.

Gray looked out his window to the vast expanse of fujoshis crowding around his hotel. All of those fangirls knew that he and Natsu were staying in the same hotel, and wanted them to do the frickle-frackle. Gray desu blushed at the thought of sleeping with the rippling pelvis of the pink-haired shounen.

Gray ripped off the clothing barely covering his naked, undulating, right cerebellum **(lol wut)**. Underneath, it revealed that he had a beautiful engraving of his favorite role model, Ash Gotta Ketchum All. He secretly collected pokemon cards and used them as shurikens to throw at the raging torrents of fujoshis that traveled in his wake.

Gray decided he had to escape the madness and used his ultra-nude poses to float his way up to the roof of the building. He was Kamisama. He then jumped into the lustrous Agusta A109S Grand Helicopter and nyoomed away. Natsu was watching the WHOLE time.

Natsu enjoyed his time alone. Lucy was a total bitch, always being “OMG YOUR GONNA LEAVE ME FOR LISANNA YOU BASTARD GTFO #NOLO.” So Natsu decided to throw her into the trash. She came back later that day saying she was in love with a strange man with weird spikes, a.k.a. ahoge, or whatever the hell they are called. He looked like Ross from Senyuu, except more emo and less funny.

Apparently they were in love, so they went to a love shack and got married. Lucy, being a total wimp, decided Earth was too mainstream for her and Zeref, so they wanted to be hipster. They decided to move into the dark side of the moon where they had a million alien babies, who would later frickity-frack with two homosexual men who moved into the light side of the moon. **(That reminds me of Hohenheim of Light. Gawds, kinda annoying wasn’t he? Like ew.)**

So anyways, Gray was circling the hotel in his private Agusta A109S Grand Helicopter. Soon he located his hotel room and zoom-nyoomed the helicopter down, next to his bed, through the open window. “Ah,” he thought. “Time to take a relaxing chicken strip shower…” The religious practice kept his hair gorgeously lustrous so he would strip at least two, maybe three times a day. As the delicious crumbs dripped through his ebony locks, he couldn’t help but think of Natsu, the super hot lead singer of that meming band. What baka trash, obviously GET’CHA HEAD IN THE GAME was a better band than that group of dumbass fucknyoomers.

Suddenly, Gray heard a knock at the hotel door. It was probably Zeref who had been spewing crap about that new hipster, kinpatsu, lover-kun of his. He seemed enthused enough to elope to the fucktruckin tsuki for Kamisama’s sake.

Gray slammed open the door as the delectable strips of deceased Gallus Gallus Domesticus wriggled down his pale, baby-soft skin; over his toned abs and pelvis, accentuating his curves in all the right places.

“Zeref for the last time I’m not telling you where I hid your imouto eroge, you have terrible taste anywa-”

But it wasn’t Zeref. It was the very Shitface, Memelord, himself, Natsu Dragneel. Gray desu-blushed with much embarrassment, frozen in shock. This was the first time in forever Gray had felt like this.

Natsu slowly assimilated into the view of the unclothed, blushing, raven-haired ikemen with blazing obsidian orbs; loving the mouthwatering appetizers that clung to the singer’s epidermals. Those chicken fingers were super tempting.

Gray-kun put his yaoi hand to his face and his other to his You-Know-What to try and cover himself because he didn't want the raging fangirls to know it was him. He was easily identifiable by his You-Know-What, wink wonk.

With much suddenness, Natsu raced forward and grabbed the other man (#yaoi) and ripped the chicken strips off of him. He gulped them down in his flaming hot, homosexual, mouth. Gray was super mad because he wanted to absorb those chicken strips, so he grabbed Natsu and leapt out of the window and fell all the way to China.

"GRAY YOU FUCKING DASTARD! ALL THE ASIANS HERE LOOK THE FUCKING SAME!"

“WHAT the fuck!!!!!” Gray squealed as he desperately concealed his donger. Usually Gray was totally fine with being stark naked in crowds of complete strangers, but this was an exception For some reason the salmonella-haired, shounen, rival, band leader made his kokoro doki-doki with no E.N.D. in sight.

Natsu stopped him by roughly gripping Gray’s You-Know-What and yelling "GAWDS WTF GRAY! GETTING HORNY FOR ME. I DON’T LIKE WOMEN.......I meant to say guys..... #oops xD"

Gray blushed desu even more flaming vermilion at the other ikeman’s contact with his Expand Dong.

Many asians looked at the two raging homosexual men in the street and started giving them the thumbs-up because they were all closet otakus, and they were supporting the two men who had come out of the closet.

“N-no...you BAKA!!!!!!! Gray exclaimed loudly, slapping Natsu’s muscled cheek. A single tear billowed down. “Natsu...please take me away from here. I can’t stand all these fuckass fujoshis…”

Natsu looked super confuzzled as he gazed at the object in his hands. His eyes grew soft. "Gay.... I'm sorry," but he didn't let go of his tight hold. "Let me sing to you to make it better #Koi wa Gray."

Natsu began to sing his #fav original song ever, Koi wa Sensou.

“moo yukiba ga nai wa  
kono koi no netsu-ryou  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaAAAAAAAaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
DUNUDNDUNDUDNUUDNUDUDUDNUInsTRUMEMTAL NOISES  
hai-iro no kumo Monochro(me) no ken-souuu  
hizashi wa kageri  
yuuuugure wa iro wo kaete iku  
AAAAAAAAAaa, sekai ga nigiiin-de  
sore demo SUKI de ireru-ka nante  
wakatte-ruuu kedo do-sureba iino  
do-sitara...do-sureba....  
BAKA dana... watashi...

HAJIME-RU NOYO kore wa sensou  
ureshi-souu na kimi wo miru nante  
setsu-narutouzumaki koi sore wa tsumi  
misete ageru watashi no omoi wo

sakende mita Megaphone wa koware-teta no  
dore-dake senobi sitatte  
kimi no shikai ni haira-nai  
AAAAAAa, itsumo-manikaaa hareta soraaaaaaAAAAAAAAAA zen-zen niawa-nai  
kimochi ga osae-rare nakute do-shitara...do-sureba…  
naite-nanka nain dakara ne...

DaISUKI

tataka-u noyo heart wo ute  
shudan nante erande rare-nai  
skirt hirari mise-tsukeru noyoOOOo  
kimi no shisen ubatte miseru no

Gay-geki yaoi  
sen-kyou wa imada furi nano desu  
KOIIIIIII WAA mou-moku  
kimi no kuchi-zuke de mega sameru no.. .. “

Gray was so touched that grabbed Natsu’s sausage and began eating it. It was a Jimmy Dean© Pork Sausage. Natsu felt much angst at the loss of his breakfast.

Natsu was super mad. "WELL SU-MI-MA-SEN!!" He did a face that sent shivers through the other man’s cerebral cortex.

Gray wanted to do some pervy things with Natsu, but he was too shy to ask.

Natsu wasn't to shy. "Gray-kun.............let's........have..........some..........amazingly..........hot..........cosplay.''''

With speed to rival Lightning McQueen, Natsu changed into his gothic lolita maid outfit. It accentuated his strong calves **(ew)** and rippling gluteus maximus, and oddly his weird scaley scarf only served to highlight the whole ensemble.

Gray was super turned on, so he changed into his kinpatsu pigtail nekomimi cosplay. He started saying ‘nya’ (#kawaii pawz).

Natsu roared at the top of his larynx, "COME AT ME BRO. I SHALL BE THE SEME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **(They are both wearing feminine cosplays and competing to be the seme (wtf loll)).**

Grey spasmed with much emotion, "U WOT M8? YOU HAVIN A GIGGLE? I’LL BASH YER FOOKIN 'EAD IN!!" Natsu felt a tear of nakama bonds flow down his face. He was hurt, but he wouldn't give up. He would never back down. He was never GONNA GIVE YOU UP!!!

“OOOOO

We're no strangers to koi  
You know the rules and so do boku  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other shounen

Watashi wa just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you wakari masu

Never gonna kimi up  
Never gonna kimi down  
Never gonna run around and dessert you  
Never gonna kimi cry  
Never gonna Sayonara  
Never gonna tell uso and hurt you

Weave known each other for so long  
Your ko koros been doki dokie-ing, but  
You”r too shy to say it  
Inside, we both know what's been going on  
We know the geemu and we're gonna play it

And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Shinai tell boku kimi wa 2 blind too see

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and dessert U  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say sayonara  
Never gonna tell a uso uso and itai you

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let kmi down  
Never gonna run around and dessert you  
Zenzen gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say onara  
Never gonna tell a uso and hurt you

(Ooh, give you up)  
(Ooh, give kmi up]  
Zettaini gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)  
Zenzenr gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)

Wev’e known each other for so long  
You’re kokoro’s been aching, but  
Your too shy to say it  
Inside, we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and were gonna play it

I just wanna tell you how I'm kimochi  
Gotta make you wakarimasu

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and dessert omae  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna uso uSo and hurt you

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and dessert you  
Never gonna make you crys  
Never gonna say sayonara  
Never gonna tell a uso and hurt you

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and dessert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a uso and hurt yuo

OooOOOO~~~~~~“

__

Gravy was so touched, he decided to let Natsu be seme, but only this time. Next time he would kill Natsu, and become the seme of that dobe’s dead body. Hahaha, he would laugh over his dead corpse, as it wilted away in the winds (#High School Boys).

But they were still in public, with Natsu vice-gripping Gray’s dick, as Gray desu blushed and ate Natsu’s Jimmy Dean’s© Breakfast Sausage, with extra syrup. “Natsu we must teleport immediately.” Gay wasn’t THAT much of an exhibitionist.

~~~le epic time skip brought to you by Sakura Nochte Destiny Aurelia Walker~~~

In the sultry love hotel, the futari rented their own private residence room. It was super big, the same size as a seme’s shoulders at its climax of activation. They rolled onto the bed into a sweaty chokehold, whilst Natsu continued to grip Gray’s Expander Dong. “”神聖なたわごと” Gray gapsed. “ “‘“哎呀我爱你和你的Jimmy Dean© Pork Breakfast Sausage 都很好吃！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！“” “” “

Natsu and 50-Shades-of-Gray had hot homosexual sex, and in the morning they were both throwing up the sausages they had eaten. They were both pregnant!!!!!!

Natsu just wanted to have a beautiful baby shounen , but Grey thought otherwise because he was inconsiderate. He wanted an abortion because he was a selfish prick. So he picked up his purse, and sweet muffin school bag, and pranced out the door. Natsu was crying because his lover denied their baby. Natsu decided that life was too shitty, so he was gonna kill Gey. He picked up the knife and cut a hole through space and time and proceeded to walk through. He ascended as god and destroyed everything. The end.

__________________________________

Meanwhile: Gajeel was like “Omg, I love Levy” and Levy was like “Omg, yes.” The end.

__________________________________

Meanwhile 2: Sting and Rogue were having hot gay sex next door. Sting poured dijon mustard all over Ragú. It turned him on. Ragú used his meat flavored powers and threw Sting into the air. Condiments went flying and so did Sting. Sting landed on the tsuki next to Lucy and Zeref who were having super hot **(but not as hot as when it’s gay)** heterosexual sex.

**Author's Note:**

> From their relationship bursts forth the birth of the modern day fujoshi well equipped with dakikamuras, DMMD, and fanfiction.


End file.
